This invention relates to pet toys, and is particularly directed to improved chew toys for domestic ferrets and the like.
Within the last few decades, ferrets have gained popularity as domestic pets. However, ferrets have unique needs and preferences due to their small size and small and very sharp teeth, which create a need for toys designed especially for such animals. Ferrets prefer to chew on articles having a soft, rubbery consistency, such as rubber, foam rubber, latex, vinyl, cloth, rope, and similar materials. However, the ferret""s very sharp teeth tend to shear off pieces of these substances, which can be swallowed and block the ferret""s digestive tract, causing serious and often fatal results. Furthermore, these substances have no nutritional value.
Prior art chew toys are primarily directed to use by dogs. Prior art chew toys made from material such as hard plastic will not attract the interest of ferrets. Other prior art chew toys such as those represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,045, 3,123,047, 3,441,001, 4,260,635, 4,880,642, 5,114,704, 5,200,212, 5,240,720, 5,419,283, and 5,476,069 are at least partially digestible and therefore considered reasonably safe, but are also too hard (and in many instances too large) to be of much interest to ferrets.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,720 discloses a dog chew that is extremely hard, with no rubbery characteristics. Plasticizers are not included in the product""s formulation. The chew can be modified by microwaving; this heating expands the size of air pockets in the chew, which reduces its density. While the lower density makes it easier for a dog to chew, it does not impart a solid rubbery texture. A rubbery texture is one of the features that most attract ferrets. Thus, the chews of this patent are not desirable for use with ferrets or other animals with small sharp teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,372 provides a digestible high protein chew for dogs. These chews have physical properties and appearance resembling rawhide; that is, they are hard, not rubbery and thus are also not desirable as ferret chew toys.
None of the prior art pet toys have been at all satisfactory and, on the contrary, have often been highly detrimental to ferrets.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improved pet toys that are safe and attractive to small pets having sharp teeth, such as ferrets. The pet toys of the invention are characterized by being both tough and rubbery. By xe2x80x9crubberyxe2x80x9d is meant that the toy is elastic and resilient; that is, it has the ability to bounce or spring back into shape after being stretched or, especially, compressed. The chew toy of the invention simulates the texture and consistency of rubber, but will dissolve in the animal""s stomach and is easily digested. The toys of the invention are neither hard nor brittle.
The chew toy of the invention contains from 41 to 60 weight percent (wt %) gelatin, from 20 to 40 wt % plasticizer, and from 12 to 25 wt % water. The toy may also optionally contain as additional additives, small amounts of sweeteners or flavorings (such as, for example, vanillin, fruit juices, pureed bananas, pureed raisins, molasses, malt syrup, meat- or vegetable-flavored broth, and the like), nutrients (such as vitamins), colorants (such as beta-carotene, for example), minerals (such as, for example, di- or tricalcium phosphate), and preservatives. Also, digestible textural or filler material (such as edible bits of meat, animal hide, high protein meal of animal origin, and the like) may be added to enhance the appeal of the toy for ferrets. The total amount of optional additives will be from 0 to about 10 wt %, and preferably from 0 to about 5 wt %.
The chew toy of the present invention promotes the health and welfare of ferrets by not only satisfying the ferrets"" need to chew on a rubbery substance, but also by occupying and amusing the ferrets, by distracting them from chewing on other objects that may be dangerous, by helping exercise the jaw muscles safely in an environment where the ferrets would not otherwise have the opportunity for such safe exercise, and by satisfying their instinct to hoard.